


Worlds Apart

by WemITodd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But whatever, Multi, This is late, Voltronween, Voltronween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd
Summary: Allura wakes up, but with only one paladin beside her.





	

The last thing she remembered was war: the ship rocking underneath her feet, the tear of her armor at her side, and her father's smile disappearing behind a curtain of black. To be greeted with silence when she awoke was jarring. To see someone she had never met standing in front of her put her on edge. Allura, princess of Altea, would've fought the alien boy with blue eyes and brown skin, but she was too weak and fell into him. The boy chirped, surprised. He righted her, as the second pod ascended. Allura had been hopeful it was her father, but it was only Coran who looked sad and lonely. Allura searched for Altea, knowing of its fate but having to be sure. She could barely contain her tears, her anger. The boy chirped again, then said, "The lion led me here. Can you take me back?"

"A lion?" Allura asked. When the boy nodded, the princess felt a shiver of hope fill her heart. She rushed to the doors where the blue lion stood, tall and proud. The lion moved then, laying down on her paws.

The boy followed and chirped at the lion, "She's nice. She likes water like I do," he said, a small smile playing at his lips. 

"What's your name?" Allura asked. 

He tilted his head and looked away before saying something incomprehensible to Allura's ears. 

"All I heard was 'Lance', may I call you that?" she asked.

The boy nodded and smiled. 

Allura turned to Coran and said "We must find the other paladins, and the other lions!" 

* * *

The first paladin they found was from a planet made entirely of rick. There was little there beside rocks, maybe some planets and a few scattered animals. The paladin there was a kind-hearted rock giant with his own unpronounceable name. Lance, after massive flirting, decided to call him Hunk. The giant didn't mind much, he, himself, didn't want to even begin to pronounce. At first, Hunk had been reluctant to follow them, but when Allura explained what the Galra would do, he left, following them into into the castle.  

The second planet they went to was on covered in plants. Lance seemed to enjoy this planet, it rained so often all of them were wet. Hunk hated it there but there wasn't much he could do. This planet was inhabited by small avian creatures and one of them seemed too curious even by the other avians standards. They refused to be called anything but Pidge and were easily convinced to go with Allura and the other paladins simply because of the technology they had. 

Third, they found a planet made mostly of lava. They really hadn't expected to find much but there were inhabitants there, one of them was a hot tempered rock man, with a darker tone than Hunk, who had sharp teeth and angry red, slitted eyes. Lance and Keith, another nickname because Allura wasn't dealing with unpronounceable alien names, had butted heads almost as soon as they had started talking. Lance found pleasure in annoying the other to no end and Keith found it funny that when he touched Lance, he would jump and run away from his heated skin. 

The last paladin was the hardest to find. There were traces of his on Earth, apparently where he was from, and there was signs of his in fighting arenas all over the galaxy, but it wasn't until Allura went to the planet Xorlar that they found him. Shiro, the only one with a name that Allura didn't have to trip over, was hiding from the Galra. He was alone and scared and almost feral. Hunk had to hold him back as Allura explained why they were there, not to hurt him or turn him over but to recruit him. He hadn't come with them at first, but Allura had dragged him onto the ship anyway, more for the fact that he was injured and alone than because he was a paladin of Voltron. Eventually, when Shiro discovered they were, in fact, good, he came around, offering them soft smiles and his friendship and loyalty. 

* * *

"How are we supposed to find the lions?" Keith had asked, pulling at the tight space suit that clung to his skin. 

"The same way we found you," she answered. 

"So we need to find four lions?" Pidge asked from their perch. 

"No," Coran was the one to answer, "Only three. The black lion is here, but can only be accessed when all the other lions have been found." The paladins nodded and set out to find the lions.

* * *

The green lion was on a planet similar to the one Pidge originated from, but its people were more mammalian than their own people. They were warm and greeting and led Pidge straight to her lion. Shiro had watched the small avain walk up the stone steps of an old temple, their wings were too small to fly. Pidge had stopped atop the temple, confused, they couldn't find there lion, but that was when they felt a purr radiate through their entire being. Pidge smiled wide as they jumped into the roots growing out of the temple. The green lion was theirs. 

The yellow lion was much more difficult to acquire. The planet Lance and Hunk had been sent to was anything but peaceful, but Lance had managed to get Hunk on the ground and Hunk had fought hard, pushing his way through the Galran fighters and securing his lion within minutes.

The red lion was the hardest to find, mostly because it was on a moving Galra ship. Allura, when she had managed to find it, sent Keith with Lance and Hunk to infiltrate the ship. It was a hard and grueling mission: Lance came out injured, Hunk was broken, but he said he was fine, and Keith had managed to attach himself to the marine man. They made it back, all in one piece. 

* * *

"What do we do now?" Lance asked, leaning into Keith's heat.

"We form Voltron and fight Zarkon!" Allura said, her voice full of conviction. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 done
> 
>  
> 
> And super late. Whoops


End file.
